


For the first time

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brothers, Dubious Morality, First Time, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Male Character, Sibling Incest, Slash, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey ways first time is not when he is expecting. It is with 'Gerard. Gerard s pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine Mikey and Gerard belong to themselves They do not support this type of relationship between themselves. I made it up. Fiction not real.

"Knock it off already Mikey" I say rubbing my temples. He been aggravating me all day. "I am warning you Mikey" I glare at him. He laughs as he tosses a wad of paper at my head."You are not to old to for me to spank that ass" I tell him. I am a few years older and have disciplined him a few times in life.

"You cant do shit to me now that I am 18" he mocks me. He flips a pen at me this time. "That is it Mikey" I snap as jump to my feet. Mikey is tiny he isn't hard for me to push around. I grab him up dragging him over to the bed. He struggles against me "stop that Gee" he snaps at me. I ignore him. I sit down on the edge of the bed pulling him down over my lap. He is laid across my lap on his tummy squirming but I hold him there easily. I tug his boxers down exposing bare skin. No he grunts. I raise my hand high up in the air bringing it down hard across his ass with a loud smack. The sound filling the air with a resounding crack is satisfying and I smirk.

"Ow" he shouts at me. I raise my hand to do it again. Then several more times with satisfaction. He squirms against me even harder now. I suddenly realize he's hard. It is turning him on. What the fuck I think at first. I lose that thought as soon his squirming brings his erection into contact with my own. I had not even realized I was so hard until this moment. Wait what is wrong with you I think you shouldn't be hard this is Mikey. He squirms in my lap bringing our hard ons into contact again . Oh who fucking cares I think. No one will ever know any way we are behind closed doors. With that thought in mind I tug Mikey's boxers off throwing them to floor. "What the fuck" he squawks me. I do not answer him. Instead I raise my hand once more bringing it hard down on his already abused bottom. This time when his erection come into contact with my own clothed crotch he moans. I could tell he was startled. I took my hand caressing his abused ass cheeks gently in soothing circles. He sighed this time. I run my finger down his crack to which he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Stop that Gerard" he snapped me. I ignored him pressing my finger against his tight pucker. "Gerard what the fuck" he snapped squirming. I held him tightly on my lap where he couldn't move. I pressed my finger slowly into his opening. I had been with guys before I knew how it felt The first time. It burned as it stretched. I went slowly taking my time. Once my finger was fully inside him I worked it in and out of him slowly. "Gerard stop that hurts" he told me. I however continued on moving my finger in and out but I reach around gently caressing his cock. He grinds into my hand after a few strokes. "Gerard you should stop this is wrong" his mouth says but the way he is pushing my finger deeper and grinding into my hand was all the permission I need. I carefully worked a second finger into him gently stretching him. "That hurts he told me again."

"Do you want me to stop" I ask him as I rub my finger over his prostate. He jerks wildly on my lap. He shakes his head roughly "no don't stop Gee." I smirk as I continue filling him over and over with my fingers. I am so hard it hurts now but I ignore it. Gerard please he whimpers. Please what I ask Mikey. "I need to cum he" pleads "please". I pull my fingers out of him gently. On the bed I tell him pointing at my bed. He scrambles onto the bed quickly. "Lay back" I tell him. He does as I tell without hesitation. I can tell how worked up he is. I was in this place once myself. I lean over him putting my lips next to his ear. "Let me fuck you" I whisper.

"Gerard you cant this is wrong." "Ok then" I say shrugging as I pull away. I make sure to brush against his cock as I do. He whimpers loudly. "Wait Gerard" he tells me. What is the matter Mikey I say smirking. "I need to cum so bad" he tells me. I raise my brow at him . "Let me fuck you" I repeat. "Ok Gerard" he gives into me. I retrieve my lube from the bed side drawer. I pour it onto my fingers. I gently press two of them into him. He squirms uncomfortably. Relax I tell him softly. I massage his opening as gently as I can. I carefully coax him open with my thin fingers. He is squirming pressing my fingers deeper into him by the time I finish with my third finger. I pull my fingers out very slowly.

I place my body over his taking my member into my hand. I look him in the eyes "are you sure" Mikey I ask. "Yes Gerard" he says slowly. I press against his opening trying to push my way inside. I meet resistance at first but then his opening gives way. I press myself in very slowly. The look in his eyes was enough but he spoke softly. "It hurts Gee and I am scared."

" I know" I say gently caressing his cheek "the pain will be over soon." I do my best to be gentle and comfort him till he can adjust. Once I have sheathed myself in his body fully I stay very still giving him time to adjust. After a few minuet I start to move slowly in and out. It doesn't take long before he is pressing himself into me begging me to go faster. "please Gerard do it harder." I speed up a little at a time. Soon I am pounding into him My balls slapping against him. I thrust myself into him harder and deeper untill I can not go any further inside him. He is squirming now in pleasure beneath me. "Oh oh Gerard" he cries out. It makes my cock throb inside him. I reach between us taking his dick in my hand. I slowly begin stroking him. He doesn't let me but instead starts shoving himself roughly into to my hand. His hair is a mess and his lips are parted. He looks prefect like this. I suddenly realize just how beautiful my brother is. 

I lean down a kiss his lips softly. He is shocked at first that I am kissing him but quickly recovers. It is only a moment before he's kissing me back. He is very passionate about it if not sloppy. Soon he breaks the kiss throwing his head back. He let out a long moan as he violently thrust into my hand. He cum spilling his seed all over my hand and my shirt between us. His hole tightens around me as I thrust pulling me over the edge a moment later. I spill my seed in him thrusting until I am complete spent. I let myself slip out his body collapsing on top of him .

"Get off" he says shoving me to the side. We both laid there until we catch our breath. Finally Mikey brakes the silence in the room . "Gerard why did you fuck me like that." "I wanted to" I state simply. "It is wrong you know" he informs me carefully surveying my face. "I am aware" I shoot back at him. "If it bothers you that much we won't do it again" I tell him matter a factly. 

You mean you will never touch me like that again?" he questions. Not if you don't want me to I tell him. "Oh I want you to" Mikey tells me quickly. "I have never felt that good in my life." "Maybe next time I will suck you off then" I say smirking. I push him off my bed and go back to my desk. Now get out. He leaves the room laughing as he closes the door behind him . I go back to work smiling to myself.


End file.
